


Halloween.

by Chicarvil



Series: Una Vida Normal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam descansa, necesita recuperar las fuerzas que perdió cuando intento realizar las pruebas y Dean aprovecha el tiempo en el que Sam descansa para prepararle una sorpresa... pero la sorpresa se la lleva él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween.

Bueno, este ff no es solo mio, es tambien de Duende Nocturno (en el journal) Espero que os guste. ^^U Parker, lo siento pero no se poner la foto XDDDD

VIVA EL PORNO XDDD

TÍTULO: Halloween SPN  
AUTOR: chicarvil y Parker   
FANDOM: Supernatural of course  
PAREJA: Sam/Dean ¿hay otra?  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18... aunque ya nos gustaría que fuera aun más.  
RESUMEN: Sam descansa, necesita recuperar las fuerzas que perdió cuando intento realizar las pruebas y Dean aprovecha el tiempo en el que Sam descansa para prepararle una sorpresa... pero la sorpresa se la lleva él.  
TEMA: Wincest, sip, otra vez XDD   
ESTADO: Completo  
ADVERTENCIAS: Nuestro sentido del humor no es compatible con todo el mundo, pero si ya nos has leído lo sabes.  
CANTIDAD DE PALABRAS: Dice el Word que 4807  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Ellos no son nuestros, es terrible tener que asumirlo, pero..

Increíble, hace apenas unos días su hermano casi agonizaba y ahora le estaba dando... le estaba dando más de lo que podía aguantar y es que ese gigante sabía lo que necesitaba mejor que él mismo. Todo había empezado de la manera más inocente, decorando la bat-cueva para Haloween, hace tanto que no tienen un poco de normalidad y su cachorro particular siempre la ha necesitado tanto que pensó darle una pequeña sorpresa, unas calabazas decoradas, algunas golosinas y telarañas, muchas telarañas, también había sacado algunas herramientas que resultaban decorativas: cadenas, unas abrazaderas y hasta había encontrado un látigo que pintaba estupendamente para decorar las paredes...

Lo que no esperaba (no se habría atrevido a esperar) es que su patético intento de decoración, ya que no había hecho más que empezar, fuera a provocar tanto a Sam. Tanto y tan bien. Apenas acababa de colocar algunas cosas y su hermano le atrapo contra la pared y le enredo de las mismas cadenas que él acababa de colocar. 

Así que allí estaba, con la mejilla contra la pared, las manos a las espalda, los pantalones por los tobillos y una erección de las que hacían época mientras Sam le mordía el cuello como si fuera un animal salvaje y le follaba con ansias. 

-Joder, Sam...-Jadeo sacando mas culo y sonriendo al notar un fuerte jadeo por parte de su hermano. Uno de esos que te dejan claro lo increíblemente excitado que esta la otra persona. 

Y aunque al principio se resistía (al fin y al cabo su hermanito tiene que recuperar fuerzas) la verdad es que nunca ha podido resistirse a él y esta ocasión tampoco es la excepción que confirma la regla. 

Sam se empujaba con fuerza dentro suyo, tanta que le hizo ponerse de puntillas, gesto que utilizo su querido hermanito para cerrar la mano bajo su mandíbula y le obligo a alzar la cabeza, sintió la lengua deslizándose por la mejilla al principio para luego caracolear hasta llegar a su boca, donde se introdujo como si fuera un tractor, cerrando su boca con tanta pasión que consiguió que Dean gimoteara dentro del beso. Cuando gimoteo de verdad fue cuando la mano libre de Sammy se cerro sobre su erección y comenzó a bombearla al mismo ritmo de sus furiosas embestidas. Dean no aguanto mucho mas, le gustaba que Sam le follara con fuerza y seguridad tan característica de los Winchester, así que antes de darse cuenta termino corriéndose contra la pared como un camión y con un sonoro grito que nunca llego a ser escuchado ya que se lo trago su querido hermano. 

\- Ummmmm... Sammy, creía que estabas demasiado cansado.

\- Nunca tan cansado como para no disfrutar esto – jadea Sam en su oído al tiempo que deja pasear las manos por el cuerpo de su hermano.

\- Pervertido, ni siquiera me has dejado que termine de decorar.

\- Ahora te ayudo – contesta, mientras bosteza.

\- Anda ve a dormir un rato y yo termino, seguro que tardo menos que si me sigues ayudando, a este paso mañana ni siquiera habremos vaciado las calabazas.

\- Claro, claro eso sería realmente una lástima.

A pesar de sus aparentes protestas Sam esta realmente cansado y se va a dormir.

Son casi las siete de la mañana cuando termina. Esta completamente reventado, tanto que va a dejarse caer en la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas o al menos esa es su intención porque nunca llega a su cuarto, ni siquiera se acerca ya que por el camino se encuentra con Sam que sale de su dormitorio completamente renovado. 

Como es normal el descanso se va a freír espárragos en cuanto lo ve ya que lo primero que sale de la boca del mayor de los Winchester es un “¿Quieres desayunar, enano?” En vez de un “me voy a sobar, hazte algo tu que ya eres mayorcito”. 

Así que en vez de estar en su dulce y mullida cama, ronroneando como un gatito se encuentra en la cocina preparando un sándwich mientras ve con el rabillo del ojo como Sam se dedica a observar la pulpa de la ultima calabaza que destripo y que no había tirado porque se le ocurrió que podía hacer un pastel mas tarde. 

Esta tan concentrado en no quedarse dormido y que no se le queme el desayuno que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Sam se ha acercado por detrás, pegando todo su frontal a su espalda. 

\- Feliz Halloween.- Susurra con la voz seca consiguiendo que Dean piense que aun no esta del todo despierto. 

Esta a punto de responder cuando siente las grandes manos de Sammy recorrer todo el cuerpo lentamente: Los hombros, la espalda, la cintura para luego cerrarse con posesión contra su trasero. 

\- ¿Que estas haciendo?... Pensé que tenias hambre... - Jadeo sin poder creerse que su hermano tuviera fuerzas para otro asalto. 

\- Y la tengo, Dean, pero no de comida.- Corona la frase con un mordisco en el cuello y un fuerte empujón de sus caderas. 

Dean se muestra encantado, levanta la barbilla para dar más sitio a los avances de su hermano e intenta girar lo suficiente como para presentar batalla, Dean finge resistirse, se revuelve e intenta zafarse de su hermano sin muchas ganas. No lo consigue pero le da igual, es un juego al que llevan jugando toda la vida, pero que se convierte en real cuando aprecia un brillo azulado en los ojos de Sam. 

\- ¿Sam?

\- Vamos hermanito, sé que no eres el más listo de esta familia, pero no creo que seas tan inocente ¿o lo eres?

\- ¡Zeke! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ¡qué me sueltes te digo!

Ezequiel no parece escucharlo y lejos de soltarle aun le aprisiona más al tiempo que embiste descoordinadamente sobre su cuerpo, le resulta sorprendentemente fácil vencer al mayor y se pregunta porque en los recuerdos de Sam no es tan fácil.

– Seguramente el se preocupa por no lastimarte, no es mi caso, además si te resistes demasiado es posible que el cuerpo de tu hermano no salga precisamente beneficiado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Creo que esta claro, él - dice Ezequiel, señalándose a si mismo - no se encuentra demasiado bien, de hecho debería estar descansando, pelear contigo no le va a venir nada de bien. Mejor te quedas quietecito como un humano bueno y me dejas saciar la curiosidad, nunca he entendido muy bien que le ven los humanos al baile del sexo, sudor, olores, intercambio de fluidos... pero anoche Sam y tu parecíais pasarlo tan bien que habéis despertado mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Nos estabas mirando?

\- Estoy dentro de él. Todo el tiempo. Mirar es mi único entretenimiento.

\- Maldito ángel pervertido...- Gruñe rindiéndose antes de empezar. 

El jodido Ezequiel, ángel del señor y su puta madre, le ha dado en donde mas duele. Sam. Así que se deja bajar los pantalones hasta los tobillos mientras se agarra al filo de la encimera, notando las manos tan conocidas de Sam deslizarse por sus piernas y sintiéndose extraño porque no es la misma forma de tocar del psíquico. Es algo completamente diferente. 

Ezequiel lo amasa con fuerza, lo aprieta y le araña con las uñas mientras y lo explora mientras Sam ya sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer para ponerlo a mil.

-Déjame verte, Dean.- Ordena con esa voz de sargento que pone en la garganta de su hermano, el muy bastardo, mientras cierra ambas manos sobre las dos curvas de su trasero las separa ligeramente. 

Tiene claro lo que ese pervertido quiere, así que le obedece, se agacha todo lo que puede, pegando el pecho contra la encimera y dándole una estupenda perspectiva del pequeño aro de músculos que lo tiene fascinado. 

Sabe que debería de racionalizar todo lo que esta pasando como una violación pero su mente, su enfermiza mente, no parece verlo así ya que se estremece cuando Ezequiel desliza suavemente la yema del pulgar por el pequeño orificio.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes que lubricarlo, verdad? - Pregunta mas por miedo del daño que pueda hacerle sino lo hace que otra cosa. Nota las manos quedarse completamente estáticas sobre su carne, dejando claro que no, que ese estúpido no tenia ni la mas remota idea, esta casi seguro de que le preguntara como tiene que lubricarlo pero para su sorpresa, Ezequiel parece ser de lo mas imaginativo ya que enseguida nota algo frío y viscoso contra su espada que se va deslizando lentamente hacia su culo. No le cuesta mucho saber lo que es... La pulpa de la calabaza. 

El ultimo pensamiento coherente que tiene Dean antes de notar la cara de su hermano contra su culo es que la próxima vez que vea una calabaza se va a empalmar como nunca lo ha hecho con ninguna peli de asiáticas.

La lengua del ángel se mueve experta por toda la zona haciendo que las piernas del cazador tiemblen y a punto este de caerse al suelo, supone que tiene que estar cogiendo algún que otro recuerdo de la mente de su hermano porque no es normal como ese maldito pervertido mueve la lengua de arriba abajo para después introducirla un poco dentro suyo, abriéndole lentamente y haciendo que su erección aúlle de dolor. 

No pasa mucho tiempo así, Ezequiel parece aburrirse pronto, eso o es que se ha acabado todo la pulpa, el caso es que el ángel se separa haciendo que enseguida eche de menos la cálida lengua de Sam, pero es un momento efímero ya que enseguida se ve arrastrado hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde su violador se sienta en una de las sillas de la parte que hace de cocina en la habitación y le separa las nalgas con demasiada obscenidad, tanto que Dean juraría que se ha puesto rojo de vergüenza. 

\- Ya estas lubricado.- Le hace saber, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que durante los últimos cinco minutos ha tenido la lengua de su hermano tan profundamente enterrada que casi le hace correrse.- Probemos otra cosa. 

Y es entonces cuando aparecen los dedos. 

Los dedos de Sam parecen saberse el camino de su cuerpo aunque él no este al mando, al principio es lento, un largo dedo dentro suyo moviéndose con demasiada lentitud, una lentitud que hace que Dean gima de desesperación, pero la lentitud le dura poco y pasan de uno a tres tan deprisa que le es imposible adaptarse sin protestar.   
El muy cabrón le tiene inmovilizado contra la mesa y parece que todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir que vaya más despacio consigan el efecto contrarío, le gustaría dejar el cuerpo laso y no corresponder a los envites del ángel, dejarle claro que es una violación y que él no quiere lo que le hace, pero su cuerpo no recibe el mensaje y no es capaz de diferenciar a su violador de su amante, si pudiera pensar se sentiría traicionado por si mismo, pero hace rato que perdió la capacidad de pensar, junto con la de formar palabras por lo que parece.   
Apenas se resiste cuando Ezequiel tira él para ponerle a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y el pantalón se le queda a medio quitar de una de ellas, consiguiendo que la silla donde se sentó cruja en protesta por culpa del peso añadido, le ha arrastrado sobre él y ahora se empuja dentro de su cuerpo, apenas preparado, con ansia y fuerza mientras que él se deja hacer. 

Siente el pecho de Sam contra su espalda, los dedos cerrarse sobre la parte de atrás de sus muslos y levantarle con fuerza, consiguiendo así que todo el peso de su cuerpo caiga sobre el gran miembro que se introduce en él como si fuera un meteoro, con fuerza y rapidez, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. 

¿Que Ezequiel estaba débil? Y una mierda, Dean no era un hombre pequeño y pesaba sus buenos 80 kilos largos, y ese ángel de pacotilla lo tenia levantado en peso e introduciéndose en su interior con tanta fuerza que lo único que podía hacer el cazador era agarrarse al cuello y disfrutar de las embestidas mientras miraba el techo e intentaba no gemir demasiado. 

En esto ultimo fallo estrepitosamente. 

-Estas caliente. - Jadeo el ángel contra su oído haciendo que las ganas de responder una barbaridad le acariciaran los labios porque... En serio... ¿Cómo no iba a estar caliente con lo que le estaba haciendo?.- Tocate, Dean... Quiero ver como te corres mientras te follo.- Ordeno el ángel con esa forma de sargento que tenia de hablar y jodermierdaostiaputa, Dean se toco y vaya si lo hizo, cerro su mano derecha contra su polla mientras la izquierda lo hacia en la larga melena de Sam, oyó como el ángel gruñía de placer en cuanto empezó a tocarse, así que no se corto ni un pelo. 

Se acaricio los testículos; paso el pulgar por la punta, recogiendo el liquido preseminal y se lo llevo a los labios, chupando el dedo con ansia y haciendo uso de la boca que Dios le había dado. 

Ese simple gesto hizo que las embestidas del ángel se recrudecieran, golpeando en el sitio exacto y arrastrando con rapidez al cazador hacia el orgasmo. Dean se olvido de todo lo que estaba pasando y se concentro en su propio placer, se toco con furia y dejando salir por su boca todo tipo de improperios sobre lo que le haría al ángel en cuanto lo liberara. 

Se corrió como un camión sobre su propia camiseta nada mas sentir los dientes de Sam contra su cuello.

El cuerpo de Dean amenazo con quedarse laxo como siempre le pasaba cada vez que tenia sexo del bueno y aunque le costara admitirlo había sido terriblemente bueno; la idea era relajarse y dejar que el ángel terminara pero Ezequiel tenia otros planes ya que después de un par de fortísimas embestidas que le dejaron viendo las estrellas, salio de é y le obligo a ponerse de rodillas. Dean estuvo a punto de negarse, no tenia cuerpo para lo que el ángel tenia en mente pero no pudo decir ni esta boca es mía ya que su violador cerro ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y de un brusco movimiento enterró el gran miembro de Sam Winchester hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta, follándose su boca sin ningún tipo de consideración. 

Gracias al cielo el hijo mayor de John estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de arrebato por parte de su hermano así que sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer: Relajar la garganta y abrir mucho la boca, no en vano Sam era de todo menos un hombre pequeño. 

Dean noto el gran miembro entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta y decidió que era el mejor momento para actuar, así que cerro la mano contra los testículos de Sam y se dedico a jugar con ellos a la vez que absorbía con fuerza; la reacción del cuerpo de su hermano no se hizo esperar; tensar todos y cada uno de los músculos regalandole al cazador una visión que le hizo empalmarse de nuevo, las piernas estiradas a su alrededor y la cabeza de Sam cayendo hacia atrás en un gesto de puro placer. 

No le quedaba mucho y supuso que si lo hacia bien Ezequiel lo dejaría tranquilo, así que se dispuso a ello, lamió y chupo, disfrutando del peso de la polla de Sam contra su lengua y del sabor salado, apretó los testículos de Sam y lo torturo durante tanto tiempo que estaba empezando a dolerle la mandíbula, decidió que ya era hora de acabar, así que antes de utilizar sus gruesos y mullidos labios dijo: -Mirame, Ezequiel....-Para sus sorpresa el ángel lo hizo, con aquellos ojos azules sobrenaturales y la lujuria temblando en su rostro. Acto seguido cerro con hambre la boca sobre el gran miembro y lamió como si el alma se le fuera en ello. 

El ángel se corrió como un animal dentro de su boca, disfrutando de su primer orgasmo con un grito que hizo que todas las venas del cuello se le marcaran.

Dean se dejo caer perezosamente al suelo, necesitaba descansar y lo necesitaba ya, por suerte seguramente el ángel que poseía a su hermano también necesitaría descansar a juzgar por la forma en la que su enorme cuerpo reposaba sobre la silla, completamente desmadejado como si no le quedara un sólo hueso. Sí, ahora tocaba descansar y quizás mimarse un poco. Zeke tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, a medias enredada en su pelo y a medias acariciando ya sin forzar y casi le daba pena quitársela de encima, pero tenía que limpiarse y limpiar el enredo que habían organizado así que intento incorporarse y le sorprendió que no le dejara.

\- Suelta Zeke, tengo mucho que hacer y quiero descansar un poco antes de que... bueno antes de que dejes salir a mi hermano.

\- Ya, pero yo sigo teniendo curiosidad.

\- ¿Curiosidad?

\- Sí, han sido muchos siglos de ver y no experimentar y ahora voy a experimentar mucho.

La sonrisa torcida que acompaña a esas palabras no se parece en nada a ninguna de las sonrisas de su Sammy y menos aun la forma en la que le arrastra al centro de la habitación, allí donde había dejado unas gruesas cadenas rematadas en grilletes y que hace unas horas le habían parecido una idea decorativa de lo más apropiada y ahora sólo le parecían una muy mala idea.

Ezequiel le empuja contra la mesa sin ningún tipo de consideración y tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, esta cansado, saciado y los jodidos pantalones se le habían enredado en los pies. 

\- Como para echar a correr.- Pensó con un gruñido lastimero. De todas formas eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporo apoyando las manos sobre la gran superficie que era la mesa donde solían investigar pero pronto se vio con la cara aplastada contra la dura madera, intento revolverse, luchar, pero todo fue en vano, no solo por la fuerza increíble del ángel pervertido sino porque aprovecho para esposarle con las malditas cadenas, (¿decoración? mala, muy mala idea), dejándolo completamente indefenso y sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar. 

Un fuerte mareo le sobrevino cuando tiraron de él con fuerza, incorporándolo y sentándolo sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas dejando el hueco perfecto que enseguida se vio lleno por el cuerpo de su hermano. 

Ezequiel cerro la mano bajo su mandíbula y le alzo el rostro para poder enfrentarlo, allí se encontró con el rostro serio de su hermano, un rostro conocido y a la vez desconocido. Misma mandíbula, misma nariz y boca pero sus ojos... Ojos azules e implacables.   
Quiso decir algo, enfrentarse, soltar algo mordaz pero le fue imposible, Zeke cerro la boca sobre la suya en un beso de lo mas obsceno, intento - en vano - mantener la boca cerrada, incluso barajo la posibilidad de morder aquella lengua que caracoleaba con la suya pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, no solo porque lastimaría a su hermano sino porque... 

¡¡Joder con el angelito¡¡ 

Le estaba besando de tal manera que estaba consiguiendo derretirlo en el sitio. 

Dean se removió, intentando librarse pero lo único que consiguió fue excitarse aun mas al frotarse contra el desnudo cuerpo de su hermano. Se maldijo a si mismo por empalmarse otra vez.   
Ezequiel rompió el beso con brusquedad, cerrando la mano izquierda contra la nuca del cazador y obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. 

\- Me encanta tu boca. - Susurro deslizando dos dedos de la mano derecha contra el labio inferior para luego meterlo dentro de esa pecaminosa boca. - Fue en lo primero que me fije cuando te vi... Esta fantástica y jugosa boca.- Jadeo introduciendo y sacando los dedos de forma obscena en la húmeda cavidad.   
Dean quiso resistirse, de verdad que quiso, pero le resulto tan erótico que se dejo llevar, lamió los dedos con ansia, gimiendo con fuerza mientras asesinaba con la mirada al ángel.

\- Te encanta chupar ¿Verdad?- Ladro con excitación sacando los dedos y agarrando algo que el cazador no vio ya que no aparto la vista.-¿Quieres que te de algo mas para chupar? 

Una respuesta de lo mas mordaz estuvo apunto de salir por su boca pero murió en cuanto el ángel le enseño lo que había agarrado. 

El látigo (otra muy mala, mala idea decorativa). 

Era un látigo con un mango grueso, de cuero negro que se abría en cinco largas y seguramente dolorosas fustas. Al cazador no le hizo falta un espejo para saber que había perdido todo el color del cuerpo. Por lo poco que había visto, Ezequiel era bastante pervertido y un poco brusco; no pudo evitar imaginarse otra vez con el pecho pegado a la mesa y ese pervertido azotándole el culo con el. 

Para su suerte, el ángel no hizo tal cosa sino le dio la vuelta a la herramienta de castigo, acariciándole la boca con el mango. A Dean no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes siquiera de poder darse cuenta de las intenciones de su violador, ya tenia el maldito mango introduciéndose en su boca. 

Se revolvió, ese trasto era demasiado grande para él y eso que estaba acostumbrado a lamer a Sam que era un hombre muy grande pero aquello, aquello era demasiado. 

Miro a su captor con ojos suplicantes pero este no tuvo piedad de él. Así que Dean se obligo a si mismo a abrir mas la boca, relajar la garganta y lamer aquel trozo de cuero flexible y duro a la vez. 

Ezequiel no le quitaba los ojos de encima, observaba como su propia saliva resbalaba por su barbilla y por el mango del látigo. 

Estaba tan concentrado que por un momento pensó que podría escapar pero, como siempre, el ángel fue un paso por delante de él y antes de que pudiera flexionar las piernas para ponerse en pie y echar a correr como una quinceañera de peli cutre de terror, sintió dos gruesos dedos introduciéndose con fuerza en su interior, aprovechando que aun estaba abierto y lleno de la simiente de su hermano que le sirvió de lubricante.   
El jadeo que se le escapo al cazador fue tan fuerte que consiguió que el ángel se pegara a su cuerpo y empezara a frotarse contra el como si fuera un perro en celo. 

\- Dean.....-Gruño el violador sacando el mango del látigo de su boca y besándolo con toda la lengua fuera. El cazador estaba tan excitado que ni se molesto en huir, saco su propia lengua y la deslizo sobre la de su hermano en un baile tan obsceno que deseo tener las manos libres para poder tocarse. Fue un beso largo y sucio que amenazaba con convertirse en orgasmo cuando lo sintió... El látigo... Entre sus piernas... Buscando su interior. 

\- ¿Que estas....?- Antes de terminar la frase ya tenia la cabeza del mango sorteando el primer anillo de músculos.- Aarrrgghhh... Para... Es... Es demasiado... -Intento huir pero las dichosas cadenas no le dejaron. 

\- Tú puedes con ello.- Ordeno Ezequiel introduciendo un poco mas el látigo, notando la resistencia que ejercía el cuerpo de Dean, sabiendo que como no se relajara iba a hacerle demasiado daño. Dean se contorsionaba como buenamente pudo, sacando culo y serpenteando, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer al notar semejante dureza dentro suya. 

No podía creérselo pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que, como siguiera así, iba a correrse sin tocarse. 

\- ¿Ves como puedes?.- Jadeo Ezequiel moviendo con brusquedad el improvisado miembro, ganándose una sonora aprobación por parte de Dean. -Ahora quiero probar otra cosa. 

El cazador casi se corre nada mas ver como el ángel cayo de rodillas delante de de él y sin importarle que el simplemente fuera humano empezara a hacerle la mejor mamada de la historia. Utilizó todos los trucos de Sam e incluso alguno de cosecha propia, lamió, mordió, sorbió, incluso soplo, todo eso sin dejar de follarlo con el mango del látigo que nunca miraría igual. 

-Jesús.- Jadeo el rubio echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo mas las piernas, invitándole a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. 

Ezequeil lo follo con fuerza durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin importarle el que se corriera al poco de empezar a lamerle. Siguió y siguió hasta que le saco lagrimas de placer; no paro hasta que vio que volvía a ponerse duro por culpa de sus insistentes labios.

\- Joder, Zeke... Que ya estoy mayor para esto.

-No tan mayor, aun tienes que darme más experiencias.

Zeke le hizo enderezarse tirando de las cadenas como si fuera un títere manejado por hilos, le llevo al pico de la mesa y cuando Dean estaba más apoyado que sentado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a frotar su trasero (el trasero de Sam) sobre la sensible dureza de su hermano.

-Joder Zeke, me duele y además no estás preparado, suéltame las manos para que pueda o te haré daño.

No es que le importase hacer daño al animal en el que se había convertido el ángel, pero no puede olvidar que el cuerpo que posee es el de su hermano y a ese sí que no lo quiere lastimar. Lástima que el muy pervertido no le haga caso, tampoco es que se sorprenda, no le ha hecho caso en ningún momento. Ezequiel se va empalando el mismo con extrema lentitud al tiempo que jadea y deja escapar sonidos de frustración y dolor. No entiende como le puede gustar tanto a alguien ser profanado de tal manera, pero si los simples humanos pueden él no va a ser menos y sigue empalándose milímetro a milímetro hasta que el dolor empieza a dar paso a otra cosa, aun no es placer, pero es más soportable. Escucha al cazador como un ruido sordo sin entender lo que le dice mientras usa su cuerpo, algo de que no estaba preparado, tonterías hace milenios que esta preparado, y al menos siglos que lo debería haber hecho. Con un último esfuerzo consigue empalarse completamente en la polla del cazador y nunca se ha sentido tan lleno, tan completo, él esta íntimamente unido a Sam ahora, pero no es ni remotamente parecido a la intimidad que esta compartiendo con Dean. Se queda quieto unos instantes disfrutando de la sensación, notando la agradable presión dentro de él (la próstata supone) y cuando se siente con ánimos para empezar a moverse nota las manos de Dean en sus caderas, el jodido cazador ha logrado zafarse de su sujeción y si alguien le pregunta no ha podido elegir mejor momento para liderar el instante. Manos por toda su piel, besos húmedos de boca abierta a lo largo de su cuello y casi hasta su mandíbula, el cazador es un todo con él, dentro de él. Se deja hacer, por primera vez en su existencia se deja hacer y no cree que haya nada más sagrado que la comunión de sus cuerpos, es una revelación y disfruta el momento con nueva intensidad. Finalmente saciado no es capaz de mantenerse en pie y se deja caer envuelto en el cuerpo del cazador, los dos terminan en el suelo en un abrazo más de intentar sujetarse que de abrazo real.

\- ¿Ducha o cama? - pregunta Dean mientras se incorpora y le ofrece la mano.

\- Ducha y cama – responde el que ocupa el cuerpo de Sam aceptando la mano tendida del cazador para levantarse.

\- Ve tu primero, yo voy a ver si puedo salvar algo de lo que hemos quemado para el desayuno.

\- Perfecto.

Dean ve como el ángel se aleja dándole la espalda en dirección al dormitorio de Sam y se vuelve a ver como soluciona el estropicio de la cocina... pulpa de calabaza por los muebles y una sartén tan quemada que no cree que merezca la pena intentar limpiarla. 

Esta tan concentrado que no se da cuenta cuando Sam vuelve, Sam, El Sam. 

-¿Dean, tienes idea de porque me he despertado con el culo dolorido y lleno de semen?

-Esto... yo... tú... ya sabes ¿no? Si quieres te hago un esquema.

-Tío eres un pervertido, mira que follarme mientras duermo, no me lo puedo creer.

-¿No? ¿Pues que otra cosa podría ser? ¿Qué estés poseído por un ángel salido y hayamos estado aquí dale que dale todo el día?

-¡Qué cachondo! Además de pervertido, salido y violador, eres gracioso.

-Sip, ese soy yo.

-Bueno pues ahora tendré que tomarme la revancha.

-¿La revancha? ¿No pensaras...? No. No puedes tener ganas. Imposible.

-Pues tengo.-Rio Sam echandose sobre su hermano y comenzando un nuevo ritual amatorio que duro hasta bien entrada la tarde de Halloween, dejando a Dean tan exahusto y saciado que dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de el fortisimo dolor en su trasero. 

Fin...

Parker (Duende Nocturno) y yo os deseamos un muy feliz Halloween....;)

Fin o algo así


End file.
